


The pain is still there

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain is still there

TFIOS

Why you?

Hazel's POV

It's been a few months, since Augustus's passing, and even though he told me he was happy with his life's choices. It still angered me that he didn't live a long happy life. I'm the one with the cruddy lungs. His leg was cut off for cruds sake. He should still be here! I threw my pillow across the room, in a heat of anger.

Tears streaming down my face. I wanted to break something, but I knew if I broke anything my parents would be passed off. I headed downstairs and told my parents I was going for a walk. I walked four blocks to the park where we had our lunch, on the playground of bones. I sat there as I looked at children, play.

I just sat there, and cried…. I cried so hard. He was everything to me! And he was gone…. like the wind. But he was something …. Someone you will remember forever.

A.N

Here's a short one shot

Dpl2


End file.
